Rewrite The Stars
by Chichiforever
Summary: The stars twinkling all around her as if mocking her with their beauty, the false hope she felt when they would gaze at them, together, alone, in their sacred protected space. That was to be no more, the hope was fleeting-loss was inevitable.


I absolutely loved the song "Rewrite The Stars" sung by Zac Efron and Zendaya from the movie _The Greatest Showman._ To me, I felt it truly fit Serenity and Endymion. So here is my story inspired by this very song. If there are any mistakes let me know, nicely please. I will go in and fix it.

Breathing labored, heart pounding, head spinning, body weakening…. shaking.

Is this what it felt like when your soul was dying?

It had to be.

There was no other way to explain the anxiety, feeling of defeat that radiated though out her body.

The stars twinkling all around her as if mocking her with their beauty, the false hope she felt when _they_ would gaze at them, together, alone, in their sacred protected space. That was to be no more, the hope was fleeting-loss was inevitable. _I'm sorry_ was all her mother could say, young delicate hand holding the pendant that lay between her breast, a gift, one she treasured and kissed nightly. _It's written in the stars_ her words echoing in her mind as she shook her head, tears of endless heart break trailing down her pale cheeks.

It was over.

There was no other way around it

"Serenity" she turned to her companion, protector, _cousin_ sad -gut wrenching- thunderous wretchedness seeped from Serenities every pour as she gazed upon Venus, the senshi of love, her friend, her family, her ally. "It isn't true" the princess whispered, tears filling her once bright blue eyes, "Love doesn't conquer all"

With a swift move, the senshi of Venus embraced her dearest heart, into a tight, unbreakable hold.

This is the day that love would end.

The roses of Earth were a sight to see, their blood red color captivating anyone who entered upon their presence. This is where she meets him, this is where her heart was given to a man she'd seen once, for a short moment as their eyes meet she felt her heart flutter and her soul cry out in joy. She had found her other half.

He had held her hand, showed her the garden. Explained that this space was his alone, that it belonged to his precious mother who unfortunately lost her life protecting his during a horrid fire that consumed part of the castle. His father, the King, grief stricken by the loss of his most treasured companion, ordered the destruction of the enchanted orchard. Endymion, his prized first-born son, heir to his throne and replica of the Kings departed wife, begged his father to spare the sanctuary. On bended knee he waited for his father to see reason. After a few agonizing moments, the King nodded. Granting his son and heir the garden Katherine, Queen of the Earth, had coveted so greatly. However, the King refused to step foot on the soil, lay eyes on the rose buds or acknowledge its existence.

Endymion didn't mind, to him this was his private sanctuary where he could be himself. Away from guards, protocol and his-at times-over bearing father. Besides his love of roses, his mothers favorite flower, there was one other reason he adored the area.

The orchard held the most mystical view of the moon.

This, is where he meet her.

That night, so many moon's ago, had changed not only his life for the better, but hers as well. Neither expected it nor asked, to them it was as if the Gods themselves made their meeting happen, pushed them together, knowing they were halves of one soul that _belonged_ together.

Laughter, dreams and wishes were shared between the two lovers.

Distain for their planets unapologetic irrational _hate_ for each other, fear that if she were caught-let alone in his arms-on his planet would lead to her capture and most surely her quick and painfilled death. Venus was the first to be brought into their secret love affair, the moon princess assuring the Earth prince that she was her fiercest and most loyal companion-besides her other senshi-the yellow clad senshi of love, was easiest to convince keeping their secret. She would watch as the two would meet under the light of the moon, among the sweet smelling rose buds.

It wasn't long before Jupiter learned of the lover's involvement. She could tell the two cousins were hiding something important from their small group. One night, she followed them, almost killing Endymion in the process. It was Serenity who threw her body over the fallen prince, her arms out stretched and eyes blazing. Out of her Senshi, Jupiter and Uranus were the most protective, _fiercely protective_ and took their duties toward their future Queen as serious as one could.

Endymion was never mad at the prospect of almost dying at the hands of a powerful Senshi- princess in her own right of her own planet- He stood, dusting himself off and held out his hand, commending the senshi for her loyalty and unwavering defensive nature toward the one he loved. Endymion learned that night that…

She by far was his favorite warrior.

Mercury was next, only…the blue clad senshi hadn't been surprised or told by her princess or fellow warriors. No. it was late, she walked into the room that housed her princess. Head held high and eyes determined she closed the door behind her. "I figured you'd tell me eventually" was her only words before Serenity turned to her friend and frowned. There in her delicate pale fingers was a red rose.

Mercury was angry

The princess of Mercury understood the need for secrecy and she too helped the lovers continued their love affair under the cover of darkness.

The last of her Senshi, a red clad raven-haired controller of fire, Mars

A warrior and Priestess, who spoke with the great fire

Had whole heartily disagreed with the match.

 _It is written in the stars…this union will be the death of us all_

For many moons they had kept their love a secret, wonderful, blissful, unforgettable nights they had spent wrapped around each other, each wishing the other would stay. Eight full moon, to this very night…

Mars informed her Queen.

There was no malice intent or ill will wished upon her princess and her happiness. Mars had agonized over the decision of telling their Queen, Serenities mother, of the couple's connection…their involvement with one another. Serenity had always been a happy girl, from a loving family and caring devoted friends. She was never abused, hated or looked down upon. Her life was as perfect as one could wish for. After meeting the Earth Prince, Mars noticed the change in her princess, the utter bliss and pure unadulterated ecstasy that rolled off Serenity like waves off the shore. It was a different type of happiness, something that only true love could bring.

Mars knew that secrets were being withheld, her companions one by one informed and brought into the princess's confidence. The priestess didn't mind being left out, she knew her friend and when she was ready to share her secrets, she would. Until then, Mars continued to thank whatever /whomever was causing the princess to feel at complete peace.

Once she learned the truth…she knew that this was a secret that could not be held.

The Queen was not angry. She understood why Mars came to her, as a mother she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The safety of her child, Kingdom and those she cares for were at stake. Taking a breath, she knew that this would crush her daughter. Extinguishing a light with in the girls very soul that would never burn again. She knew from her own personal experience, loving someone, who sang to one's soul in such a way that made losing that said love…worse then death.

 _I will tell her_ was all the Queen whispered before turning away from the red Senshi, her eyes glazing over the large multi colored orb, floating in space. One thought echoing in her mind.

Endymion and Serenity could never be.

The dept of the love the two felt for one another was beyond simple words or feelings, the physical aspects of their affections for one another ran deeper-they could _feel_ each other's every emotion-as if they were their own. _This_ was knowledge that stayed between the two lovers. _This_ is what lead Endymion to their sanctuary this very night. The night that would shake his very being to the core.

He watched her as she stood silently under the marble canopy. She said nothing, only stared at his figure as he tried to regain his breath. Endymion was frantic with worry and panic as he felt her overwhelming desolation just a few moments prior. Sitting in his study, his hands had stilled as he reached for a tea cup, his eyes wide, _fear_ gripping him as his eyes sparkled with unreleased tears.

 _Serenity_.

It was as if the wind was knocked right out of his very lungs. His right hand grapping at his heart as he stood, knocking the cart to the ground, hot water and porcelain tea cups littered the floor.

"Endymion?" his general stood in alarm, his gray eyes wide with worry as his hand reached out to support his prince's unsteady frame. Turning his head to the white-haired companion, the only word he was able to speak, caused the man to let him go. "Serenity" Malecite nodded in understanding. _Go to her_ he had said, _we'll take care of everything here_

Not looking back, he took off. His feet almost flying over the floor of the castle halls and down the steps. Sliding on the ground as he turned the corner toward his mother's beloved orchard. Now, here he stood breathing heavy and eyes pleading.

"You're here to say goodbye"

She sighed, running her hand through her bangs, "You could always read me like a book…"

"Why?" Endymion asked talking a few steps toward her, stopping just outside her reach, scared she'd disappear. He couldn't think of what else to say or do. He could feel her resolve, the absolute determination to end what they shared. "Did something happen on the moon? Did your mother find out?" his eyes narrowed, "Is this about Nero, did he do something?!" the thought that the Prince of Mars, who became a bothersome frequent figure in Serenities life, an unwelcomed suiter made his blood twist.

She raised her hands up stopping him from his questions, shaking her head, "No…yes…not about Nero…" with a breath she looked into his eyes, "Yes my mother knows" she watched as his eyes widened, "She read the stars Endymion…more like…Mars read the stars and ran to my mother…" he looked away from her, Endymion had known of what the Stars foretold, what fate had instore for the two. He had known since the night they meet under this very moon, among these roses, the same night he knew that he'd never love another.

Serenity took a step back, "You knew" she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me what they predicted? Why would you keep this from me?"

"I knew you'd come and do this" he waved at her, "end things" he stared at her, his eyes pleading with her to understand-forgive-to continue living their lives together…even if it's only at night, as they had been for eight full moons past.

"Don't you think I had a right to know what fate was dealing us? This is why Nephrite was so insistent on us not being together!" she looked at him exasperatedly, "the torment poor Jupiter had to endure…she _loves_ him Endymion, refuses to see him because of his insistence" Jupiter was like her sister, as were the others, the Amazonian warrior was her first Senshi, her first true and real friend. After attacking Endymion, Jupiter had meet his second in command Nephrite, tall brunette with the gift of site. Though the other Generals would be furious that the Senshi attacked their prince, Nephrite was unlike his comrades. He admired the warrior, even laughed at Endymion for being over turned by a woman, of course he meant no offense toward the warrior. Their short affection for each other, ended once the stars outlined the lover's future. Jupiter refused to hear what the General had learned, stating that Serenity and Endymion will write their own destiny's. Serenity hadn't a clue why the two were in such heated arguments every time they were together but Endymion knew, _that_ hurt Serenity greatly. "She _loves_ him" Serenity repeated, her heart breaking for her friend.

"and I am sorry for that…but I love you" His words held all the passion and determination he could muster, his blue eyes holding hers, as he tried to pour his very essence through their bond.

"That should be the reason we throw all logic and reason aside? Endymion…we are royals, future monarchs…." She whispered, "we don't have the luxury that our people have…we can't just give our hearts freely,"

He's heard her say this once before, this very line after Nero showed his interest. "The needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few" he rolled his eyes, "You've said this before Serenity," he sighed as she turned from him. "Serenity, You know that I want you" he stared at her pleadingly, "I haven't tried to hide it…I can see, I can _feel_ \- that you want me too" he reached for her but she moved away, "I know what you're going to say…our hands are tired, there's no way we can be together" he moved around the garden "Stop trying to run away, and just listen please" he grabbed her arms holding her in place. "Stay still, _please_ "

"Endymion…the cards aren't on our side" she looked up at him, her eyes distressed, "Fate doesn't want us near each other if it did then being together wouldn't be this hard…wouldn't cause such devastation"

"Don't you get it Serenity, you're here" he lifted her hand to his chest, "your here in my heart and I won't let anyone stop me or tell me that we aren't destined to be together…you are my destiny"

"Endymion, the stars!"

Grasping her hand tighter, he leads her to the center of the garden, turning her to face the moon that was surrounded by billions of stars in the night sky. "What if we were to rewrite the stars?" she turned to him her eyes wide, smiling down at her, he lifted her chin. His thumb rubbing softly against her lower cheek. "tell them you were made to be mine and that nothing will keep us apart, no matter what came our way, I'd always fight for you."

"Endymion" she whispered tears filling her eyes as he began to bring his lips to her, their lips never meet. She turned her head ever so slightly "we can't-" it was said so softly that he almost missed the words.

He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes, "It's not up to anyone Serenity, it's up to you and me…don't you see…no one can say that we weren't meant to be…if you truly want it…I will rewrite every star in the galaxy then, the world could be ours…tonight and every night thereafter"

Raising her hands, she pushed on his chest until he let her go. Turning away from him as her eyes searched the sky for an answer, a release. "You think it's so easy?" she turned to look at him with tears running down her face, "That I don't want to just run right in to your arms every minute of every second of the day" an exasperated breath left her lips, "Endymion there are so many obstacles in our way, so many doors we can't walk though because our worlds _hate_ each other" she felt her resolve slipping, her heart rate picking up as the tears began to fall faster and harder, "You say that we have now, here…" she threw her hands out to the rose garden, "this is ours…because we can just be you and I here in this garden…but you don't see the bigger picture Endymion…outside this place…out there" she pointed toward the castle and moon, holding herself again she shook her head. "if we were to travel outside this place you would see how hopeless this really is" she gave a small laugh, "it's nice to think that you could rewrite the stars, change things so that you could be mine and I yours…" she looked up at him, he was silently crying, watching her, "it's not possible, no one can rewrite the stars, we can't be together with everything keeping us apart…" she looked at him with finality, "I'm not the one you are meant to be with, it will never be up to you or me…that's the roles we live…we live for others to tell us what we can be…I can't continue to live in this fantasy with you….It's killing me" she whispered helplessly.

"You don't mean that" he said reached and grabbing her arms, keeping her from pulling away, "Serenity please, if we could fly away together…"

"I would follow you" she whispered tearful eyes looking into his glossy blues. "You know we can't"

"Then let's just be what we are now…you have me…all of me Serenity…if you want it" he touched her cheek "I know it feels impossible"

"that's because it is" she whispered leaning into his hand.

"It's not impossible" he was determined, he needed to keep her with him, he couldn't see a life outside of her.

"Isn't though?"

He reached down kissing her lips, pouring all the passion and pain, the endless devotion he held for her. Her reaction as egger and wanting as his own. Only when the need for air was to great, did they separate. Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered breathlessly. "Say it's possible…please" he reached down to kiss her once more, but she placed her hand on his chest looking down she pulled away. "Don't" he whispered helplessly, his tears now falling.

"You know I want you…" she looked up at him, his eyes searching hers. He knew what she was going to say, he tried to tighten his grip but she slipped out of his hands, "I hope you know that's never been a secret…my feelings for you…but I can't…you and I just can't sit here waiting till they break us apart" she shook her head moving away from him as he stared at her despairingly. She looked down at her hands, her wrist touching as she held them out in front of her, "No matter how you try and see it…our hands are tied" she reached up and touched a small pendent on around her neck, "I'm sorry Endymion…I love you"

She was gone.

Serenity appeared before her senshi, collapsing on the floor weeping into Venus' shoulder. Her cries of pain echoing around them, bringing them to their knees.

Her blue eyes kept turning to his, though he wasn't paying attention to her. At least, that's what he wanted her to think. She was sitting at the bar, her pad of paper in her hand as Minako ran to her. The starlet frantically looking around. "You know your late" Usagi muttered as she watched her classmates set the stage. "Seiya has been on a rampage since rehearsal started"

Minako waved her hand as if it didn't matter, "Please-like he isn't the only famous person in this production"

"Nice team work Minako" Motoki laughed, "You do realize this production is set to start in two days, right?"

Mamoru watched his former girlfriend as her eyes went back to the script. "from what I noticed Usak-"he cleared his throat as Usagi looked up at him with a short glare. "Usagi" she nodded before going back to the scrip, "Has made some changes" he looked at the love senshi, "You know how important this is for her entrance into the writing program at Tokyo University"

Minako rolled her eyes at her friend's former flame. "Don't you _college_ students have more _important_ things to do besides stalk a high school festival?"

"Incase you've forgotten Mina, this is both" he pointed at himself and Motoki, "our end of the semester grade for our Civil service class. _Plus,_ wasn't it _you_ who _begged_ us to help with your school's festival as our Civil Service project?" he raised his brow.

"Yea, before _you_ broke things off with a certain _princess"_

"Mina" Usagi warned her eyes glaring up at the blond in warning. "You know why thing ended the way they did" she muttered looking back to her script. Mamoru looked to her, his heart breaking at her melancholy attitude. "Anyway" she sighed sitting a bit straighter. "Mamoru was right, I have made some changes that I need you to look over."

"Acutally Usagi" The blond fidgeted with her fingers nerviously, which caused her fellow blond to stare at her suspiciously. "I need to talk to you about something"

"Something like _what_ Aino?" Usagi asked though her teeth as her eyes burned into the now apprehensive comrade.

"Everything alright Minako?" Motoki, leaned on the other side of the bar, his eyes looking between the two friends.

"No, no its not" she looked back at Usagi "I need you to do me a huge favor and totally not kill me… _please_ "

Usagi regarded the blond restlessly, "What is it Minako? What did you _do_?"

She waved her hands helplessly in front of her, "I didn't _do_ anything…not yet…" she laughed nerviously, "I need you to play the lead" Minako closed her eyes and turned away from her friend, ready to be attacked at any moment. Usagi dropped her notepad and pen. "I'm sorry what did you just _ask_ me?!"

Letting out a breath she turned to the fuming princess, "I can't do it, apparently my agent got me an audition but there are some…. _rules_ …"

"what kind of _rules_?" she glared at the blond as she reached down to pick up her paper and pencil.

"I can't be in any productions…"

"It's a school play!" Usagi yelled, covering her mouth when others turned her way. "Sorry" she muttered before turning back to the blond, "It's a school play Minako!"

"Yes, but since we agreed to also replay the show for Motoki's fundraiser dinner," Motoki lifted his arms in defense, "Hey keep me out of this!" he hissed, "it goes against the rules…please Usagi I have to get this part!" Minako whined.

"I get you can't do the show when it's at the fruit parlor, I'm okay with finding someone to replace you…but why not when we preform in front of the school in _two_ days? Minako, _two days_ "

The blond sighed, "To be honest…my agent doesn't want me taking any chances. He said I'm better off just helping with costume and makeup."

"Minako" Usagi pulling the blond behind the bar near Mamoru and Motoki as a sound buffer, "When you came to me asking to use…to tell the story of" her eyes went to Mamoru, who looked at her with sympathy. She took a breath, "about Serenity and Endymion…you knew how I felt about it…but we agreed" she waved at Mamoru, standing behind her. Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at the blond, "Then you asked me to _write_ it! Acutally sit and write about a time in a life that…you know I'm not fond of remembering…in fact you were there when I had a complete nervous break down because of said memories."

"That time in our lives wasn't a very comfortable one Minako" Mamoru added, "I only agreed to it because Usagi had decided to help you"

"But your love story needed to be told! Look what's happening, so many people are in love with this story. The play is already sold out every day of the festival. Not to mention that the school and University want us to preform it _again_ after the festival is over and no one as actually _seen_ the play…they're just going off _your_ script!" She looked to Motoki, "Motoki even said that since the script was leaked-"

"I wonder whose fault that was" Usagi muttered glaring at Minako

Grabbing her friends shoulder, "Usagi" Minako said sternly, "because of the leak, no matter _who_ did it, people are desperate to see this _different take_ on Romeo and Juliet" she smiled at her friend reassuringly, "They don't have a clue that this story really did happen, that it's not fiction."

Groaning, Usagi pulled herself out of the blonds hold. "I don't know how I end up getting roped into your craziness Mina, I swear one day I will grow a back bone and deny you all you ask" a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, "What about your college application? The whole point in making this thing a success was so that you could put it on your college applications?"

Minako shrugged, "I'm still apart of the play, just not the lead" she smiled at her friend, "Now that honor goes to you" she laughed at Usagi's wide eyes, "Just think Usagi, not only did you _write_ it, you get to be its lead"

"Hold up a minute…you're asking _me_ to play _myself_ …. for anyone else it would be just some fictional character…for me this is **real** …" She looked to Mamoru, who was openly glaring at the senshi of love. He for one, hadn't read the play. The thought of reliving a time that was unbearably heart wrenching, didn't appeal to him. However, he still supported his princess, even when they had to put their relationship on hold. "It was hard enough writing it…I don't even want to know what will happen if I have to relieve it…besides…I'm not a good singer, why not ask Rei or even Naru has a better voice then me"

"Usagi I've heard you," Minako laughed, "you try and act like you don't have a talent, besides writing of course," she tapped the script that was held tightly in the blonds' hand. "You forget, I was there that night you sang in the shower. Shingo wanted to humiliate you but ended up pissed because you were actually _good_ "

"You can Usagi?" Motoki smiled, "like a fairy princess," he turned to her, the look on her face caused him to take a step back. "I'll shut up" he muttered hiding beside Mamoru.

Sighing she rubbed her temple, a head ache for slowly making its way toward the front of her forehead, "Doesn't matter if I can or can't…The costume won't fit me and…and well I just don't want to do it!"

"Please Usagi" Minako allowed tears to fill her eyes, "Only you can give this play what it needs…and if you cry…or get emotional…just…just play it out…that's what this is all about, right?"

Mamoru watched the array of emotions filtering though Usagi as she stared at her friend, she could never say no to anyone when tears were involved. "Minako, maybe you shouldn't force Usagi to do something she doesn't want" Mamoru tried, he wasn't too excited about the prospect of Usagi reliving such an emotional moment, especially with another man.

Usagi turned around at him glaring, her patience breaking. "honestly Mamoru you don't have any room to talk…since we had to _go on a break_ , two months ago, you've barely even spoken to me! I get that my dad gave us an ultimatum, totally admire you for wanting to respect his wishes-that _doesn't_ mean you just up and drop me like a sack of potatoes!" she groaned at his shocked face, rubbing her eyes she stomped her foot. "Ugh! I'm sorry" she sighed running a hand through her bangs, "This is a lot to ask" she turned to Minako and then back to Mamoru, taking his hand she let out a breath.

"You don't have to be sorry" he said softly. "You were right" he squeezed her hand. "I have been a jerk for ignoring you for the last two months…for me it was just easier then seeing you and not being _with_ you" he moved a piece of blond hair from her face. "After your dad called me over…

 _Mamoru was nervous, Kenji Tsukino had called him,_ _ **him**_ _-_ _ **Mamoru Chiba**_ _\- to come to his home after his classes were over. May sound natural to some, the father of your longtime girlfriend calling and asking you to come to their home…for Kenji Tsukino this was no ordinary invite. The Tsukino monarch has shown absolutely no interest in the young doctor-to-be. In fact, he had slammed the door in Mamoru's face on almost every visit._

" _How did he get your number?!" Usagi whispered fearfully as she walked him into the family living room, the princess being just as shocked to see him as he was standing before her. "So, he didn't tell you I was coming?" he asked as he stared at his surroundings nerviously._

" _Not a word" she muttered as she started to chew on her manicured nails. Reaching up he gently pulled on her hand, grasping it in his own. "Don't do that" he reprimanded gently._

 _Clearing his throat, Mamoru dropped Usagi's hand and jumped to his feet. Shaking the man's hand, Kenji waved for the two to sit. "I'm not going to waist time with formalities" he said with a breath. His hazel eyes staring at Mamoru, his demeanor serious. "I am aware that you have been dating my daugther for some time now" his eyes went to Usagi and then back to Mamoru, "Though I'm sure you've noticed, I haven't approved"_

" _That's an understatement" Usagi muttered, causing Mamoru to nudge her with his elbow, a look of desperation on his face. "Sorry" she whispered "Continue papa"_

" _Anyway" he turned back to Mamoru, "Since my daughter will be leaving for college this fall, I know that you have_ _ **other**_ _more_ _ **serious**_ _intentions, involving her future"_

" _I do, sir" Mamoru nodded his fist on his laps were white with anticipation._

" _That being said" Kenji looked to his daughter and then to Mamoru, "I will not give you my blessing when that day comes" it was like someone had knocked the wind out Mamoru, his entire body felt sick. Twistedly sick, as if Galaxia was once again standing in front of him tearing out his star seed…instead of his seed…it was his heart._

" _Papa you can't do that!" Usagi yelled standing from her seat, "You know he respects you! He'll never ask with out your blessing, your condemning our relationship to end!" angry tears filled her eyes as she stared down at her father, who was surprisingly calm and waited patiently for her to finish. "Are you done?" she looked at him confused. "if you are then I'd ask you to take your seat" she slowly did as he asked. Mamoru sat, silent, still, unmoving…scared to even blink…breath…_

" _Mamoru" his blue, tear filled eyes looked toward the man he was hoping to one day call dad… "I know that this comes as a shock, if you would allow me to illuminate as to why…"_

 _Usagi gave a laugh, "It's because you hate him papa! Always had, all because he chooses to_ _ **love**_ _me"_

" _I don't hate him Usagi" his eyes softening, "I never had" he sighed, "You don't know this yet, but when you have your own children…your blessed to have a daughter of your own," his eyes went to Mamoru, "You will find that love…that undying, unmoving love for that little girl…your little girl…will cause you to do things you never thought you were capable of doing before"_

 _Pink hair and bright red eyes flashed before Mamoru's mind as he stared at Tsukino Kenji, after finding out that Chibi-usa was the future daughter of himself and Usagi, the emotions he felt for the small child was…beyond words. He could only image what he would feel when he finally held the babe in his arms. "I understand sir…more then you know" he whispered, "But I" he took a breath summoning all his courage, "I hope to one day share this feeling with my own child, my child with Usako" he whispered looking toward her and taking her hand in his, "I love your daughter Sir." He looked back at Kenji, who surprising to the both, wasn't frowning or glaring…he held a small, soft smile._

" _I know that Mamoru" he said with a nod of approval. "It's because of this that I will ask for this one favor. Do as I ask, and I promise you, you will have my blessing when the time comes"_

" _Anything" Mamoru nodded, his hand tightening around Usagi's._

 _Usagi walked Mamoru to his car, her eyes brimmed with tears as she stared at the ground, her lips in a fine line. "Usako" he whispered, "We aren't breaking up" he clarified. "It's just a break"_

" _It might as well be a break up, this is some messed up game he's making us go through" she growled, aggressively wiping the tears from her eyes, "this isn't fair! Like doing this will cause me to love you any less! For crying out loud, we already know we get married and have a bratty little pink haired princess" she sighed as he pulled her into his embrace._

" _We know that Usako" he whispered, "But he doesn't" pulling her from him, he looked down at her unhappy expression. "He's only doing this because your 17 years old, getting ready to head off to college. This is your senior year, we've been dating since you were 14." He gave her a small smile. "He is just wanting you to experience life before deciding to settle down with your first boyfriend, you heard what he said…he and your mother dated several people before they meet each other"_

" _So, your saying you want to date other people?" she eyed him seriously, "Is that why you're not as upset as me? That's why you accepted this with out a fight?!"_

" _Usako" Mamoru sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "One, I don't need nor want to date anyone else. I only need you. Two" he kissed her forehead. "I understand where your fathers coming from. Besides, if I was to disagree with him what good would that have done?" he raised a brow at her, "it would have proven his point that we are not ready or mature enough to even think about marriage"_

 _Sighing, Usagi took a breath. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back groaning. "Why does this keep happening to us?" lowing her head she shrugged her shoulders, "Fine" she whispered. "If this will win over my father, who when we decided to finally tie the knot, he won't try and murder you…then I'll play alone" her blue eyes stared at him, "his terms where we could be friends, we just can't be…together."_

" _Not alone, no dates…no titles. You live your life and I live mine. Enjoy your senior year till your 18_ _th_ _birthday, which" he smiled, "Is only six months away, don't sit around moping. You'll just prove your father right, there's no reason to mop anyway seeing as we aren't actually breaking up"_

" _It feels like it" she muttered. He lifted her chin, "Hey, we're going to be fine Usako. I promise. Remember I'll be helping with the school festival for my final grade, mentoring you youngsters and all" she couldn't help but laugh. "Since Motoki will be there, it won't be a problem."_

" _If you say so" she whispered. Looking up she gave him a hopeful smile. "Can I get one last kiss?"_

 _Mamoru smiled, "Of course Princess" their lips meet, a deep loving sweet yet, wanting kiss. Pulling away Usagi leaned her head against his chest. "You sure you don't want to just pretend that we're on a break and meet each other behind his back like back during the Silver millennium?"_

 _He gave a low chuckle, "Tempting princess, but I want to earn your fathers trust. If he found out we were lying…" he shook his head, "I just need to do this, win his approval"_

" _Always my knight in shinning armor" she sighed, "Or a tuxedo…either or" giving a small laugh, Usagi took a step back._

" _Goodbye Mamoru"_

" _Good bye princess"_

"I thought this would be easy, we could still see each other…hang out, granted it would be with the rest of our friends…but that's better than not seeing you at all" he ran a hand though his dark hair, "I messed up" he whispered. "There's nothing else I can do but say…I'm sorry Usako"

"Just an observation, you know being the resident expert in all things _love_ related, you two seriously are complete morons for agreeing to this break up"

Usagi glared at her friend, "it's not a break up Minako,"

"A break, yes total Ross and Rachel situation" she rolled her eyes. "See how well _that_ worked out?"

"You know for a girl needing a favor, you really are making it hard for me to say yes" the blond stared at her friend tiredly, sighing she walked over to her friend. "You owe me big time for this Minako"

"Wait, are you for real?!" Minako asked excitedly, "Please don't play with my emotions right now Usagi, serious you'll do it?"

"I told you I'd always have your back, also, I guess it would look good on my college application that I had such trust in my own writing that I even played the lead roll…" rubbing her temple, she gave a worried groan, pulling on one of her pig tales, "Or they will see as some drama Queen Sharpay who wants everything to be about her…"

"Relax Usagi" Minako rubbed her friend's shoulders, "I'm sure those old fud-dy-dud-dys at Tokyo U, haven't even seen High School Musical"

"So not the point Minako" Usagi hissed, bringing her nails up to her lips to chew on them nerviously. Reaching over, Mamoru lowered her hands, holding them gently to her side. "Stop" he whispered. His blue eyes went to Minako. "Take her to get fitted for the dress" he let got of her hands, "I'm sure Seiya is nagging everyone back stage to get started"

"Minako!" the group turned to find Naru running up to them, "Thank god you're here! We were starting to worry." She spoke into her head set. "Seiya is dressed and ready to practice the garden scene…." She looked the blond up and down. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"There has been a change in plans" she saw the red head's eyes widen in a panic, "It's been handled" Naru took a breath relaxing. "I won't be playing Serenity anymore" Naru took a step forward before Usagi was pushed into her arms. "She will be taking my place"

"Wait, Usagi?!" she looked down at her tired friend, "Are you even okay with this? I mean…this is your story!" she whispered the last part, her eyes frantic as Usagi took a step from her friend. "Really don't have much of a choice Naru, no one else knows the lines as well as I do…seeing as I wrote them…lived them" she sighed, "Can we just get this over with please? I really would like to get out of here at a decent time"

Naru looked to Mamoru worriedly, he nodded telling the red head that she would be fine. Taking a breath, she wrapped a supportive arm around her super hero friend and guided her to the dressing room. Once the two were gone, Minako turned to the two men, "So, about the dress"

Usagi stared at herself in the mirror, of what was now her dressing room. "No" she whispered, "I-I can't do this" she said looking down at the white gown that resembled Neo-Queen serenities gown but without the large butterfly like fabric on the back. "I look like my _mother_!" she hissed. "and _future_ me" she felt her resolve crumbling, the future her that was supposed to be married to Mamoru, only that would never happen if they continued this ridiculous _break_ or not win the approval of her father. "I'm going to kill you Minako" she muttered turning to the blond, "What in the world were you thinking? Why would you think _this_ " she gestured to the gown, "Would make me _happy?!_ Is this why you refused to show me any of the costumes?"

Minako flinched, "Oh come on Usagi," she tried light heartily, "It's a bit different, the fabric I used was tulle since it makes the dress flow with your movements, not as tight and constrictive…it's a little more sheer and light weight" She took a step back from the instant glare Usagi shot at her, "It will make it more realistic…" she laughed nervously.

"I don't _need_ things to be more realistic Minako!"

"It's all going to be okay Usagi, we just need to fix your odangos-"

"No" Usagi hissed, "If I have to do this I'm not wearing my hair like this…" she reached up pulling the buns out of their confinement. Her fingers were trembling as she pulled the pins from her hair, eyes beginning to water as her breath began to shake.  
"It's too…. It's so much Minako"

Seeing her friend ready to crumble, Minako felt a surge of guilt. She never believes that this would be as painful as it had been for her fellow Senshi, sure Endymion and Serenity courtship ended tragically…she knew…she was there. She never imaged it would cause the teen to crumble right before her eyes. "Okay" Minako gave her a small smile, "How about we pull a Rapunzel, you know when they braided her hair and added the flowers in the movie…except we'll make yours a little looser so that it moves…. like the dress?"

Usagi took a moment to breath before nodding slowly. "Thank you" she whispered.

He was irritated, annoyed with the love's Senshi. After being informed that the dress was almost a replica of Neo-Queen Serenities, Mamoru had wanted to ring her neck and run to Usagi. He knew that Usagi was on her last nerve, between busting her bump to get into college, writing a script and dealing with their _break_ …looking like your past self, was the last she thing she needed. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Mamoru looked to Motoki, who watched the stage door carefully, waiting for the blond senshi of the moon to appear.

"I wish I knew" he muttered, "This couldn't have come at a more stressful time" he sighed.

"Is it wrong of me that I'm actually excited to see what Usagi looks like as a _Moon_ _Princess?"_ Mamoru glared at his friend, "What?! You know I love Disney princesses, the last time we went to Disney, I couldn't meet any of them" he slumped in exasperation "…didn't want to be the creepy guy trying to get pictures beautiful fairy tale maidens!"

Rolling his eyes, Mamoru turned to the door. "I don't think Usagi would mind if you want a picture with her Motoki, just keep your _fan-Girling_ under control"

"Can't make any promises" Motoki shrugged, "I am who I am"

"Chiba, Furuhata" the two turned, Motoki gasping frantically as he pulled on Mamoru's arm. Growling, Mamoru pulled his sleeve from his friend's tight grip. "Dude…." The blond exhaled, "He looks like you!"

Mamoru stared at the young pop star, his eyes traveling up the mans armor clad body, familiar…exact replica of his past self's daily attire. "I see that Motoki" he muttered, "Minako really went for accuracy"

Seiya laughed nerviously. "No kidding" he moved his long black cape, "Prince Endymion at your service" he bowed smiling at the two speechless men. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked to Mamoru. "I gotta say…playing you" he said in a hushed tone "in front of _you_ …is well…bizarre"

"Seeing _you_ dressed as _me_ …is incomprehensible" Mamoru muttered, "This is going to be more complicated then I thought…" he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face in exasperation, "I have a feeling Minako is the reason my hair turns purple"

"Speaking of our ball of energy, have you seen her?" Seiya looked around, "or Odango? Last I saw she was sitting here with you two looking over the scrip"

"I'm right here!" Minako rushed over to the three men, her face flushed as she ran across the theater in heels. "I really need to hit the gym, peace and endurance don't go together"

Seiya stared at the blond in complete shock, "What are you doing Minako?! You're not even dressed yet!"

Looking the starlight up and down, the blond nodded her approval. "You know, if we'd known each other back when the Negaverse was attacking, you'd been a great distraction for Beryl" She turned to Mamoru patting his shoulder, "would have saved this guy from turning into evil Endymion"

"Thanks Mina" Mamoru mumbled. Seiya looking confused as he turned to Mamoru for answers. "It's a long and uneventful story" turning back to Minako he asked, "Usagi? Where is she?"

"Relax Prince Charming, your princess is fine. The dress caused her some issues for a moment…but we fixed it." Her eyes went to Seiya, "this" she waved at him. "Is another story, are you sure Endymion didn't have a younger brother?" Seiya raised a brow, "or sister. I'm totally supportive of your people's gender fluidness…"

"Minako" Mamoru groaned, "Please-where is Usako!"

"Why are we looking for Usagi?" Seiya was getting frustrated, he was supposed to meet his brother in less then an hour, Minako was wasting everyone's time. "Seriously Mina, I have to meet my brothers at the record company. How long is this going to take?"

Minako sighed, "Look something came up and I can't play Serenity anymore" his eyes widened, "It's okay because Usagi is going to take my place"

"Wait" he glared at the blond, "you mean to tell me that your _princess_ , the _real_ Serenity will be acting out her _own_ life?" his eyes became worried as he looked to Mamoru, "You're okay with this?"

Mamoru gave a small shrug, "Not really sure what I'm okay with at this moment. Didn't expect you to walk out looking like…me or her looking like herself…"

"Is she even okay with all of this?" Seiya asked turning to Minako, "I know what it's been like for her writing this script. I watched her cry as she wrote the lyrics to the song we must sing… _sing…_ wait…can Odango even _sing_?" he looked around the room, "Has any of you _heard her_ sing? I am all for supporting you and Odango on your endeavors to attend Tokyo U…I draw the line at humiliation." He glared at Minako, "My reputation will be saved no matter what happens, my fans are loyal to a fault…but Odango…I don't want her being dragged through the mud because something in _your_ life Minako caused you to put on the water works and play on her over caring heart strings!"

"Relax _Starlight_ " Minako hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Usagi _can_ sing, she's has a beautiful voice acutally. She just doesn't like showing it off" Rolling her eyes, she turned from the overly passionate popstar and walked toward the stage door. "If you boys will excuse me, I must pull a certain princess out of her dressing room, so we can get this show on the road!"

"Minako means well" Mamoru sighed, as Seiya turned to him. "She just can be a bit over zealous at times…" he placed his hand on Seiya's shoulder giving him a gently squeeze, "Thanks for looking out for Usako's best interest"

"I'll always look out for her" Seiya whispered.

"here she comes!" Motoki squealed, causing the young man to stare at the blond with raised brow. "Motoki is Sailor Moon's number one fan" Mamoru whispered. "and an odd obsession with Disney Princesses"

"She's not a Disney princess…" Seiya mumbled confused.

"Usagi!" Motoki gushed as she grabbed her arms tightly.

"I don't think it matters" Mamoru laughed.

"You look like Rapunzel!" Giving a gently giggle, the blond smiled up at her very enthusiastic friend, she knew that Motoki had a fascination with Disney princesses, tangled being one of his favorite movies. He had taken her to see it more then ten times, each time she sat in that theatre she was remined of how much she truly loved her _Toki-niisan._ "So, this is what you looked like…back then?"

"Sort of" she pulled the tulle of her skirt a little, "Some slight differences, nothing major and of course the hair" she smiled as her fingers made an upside-down C on her head to resemble her Odango's. "and of course, the crescent moon that would be right here" she pointed at the middle of her forehead. She watched him nervously holding his phone, "You want a picture, don't you?"

He gave a small nod before grabbing her hands, "Is it too much to ask? I mean I know this isnt exactly what you were wanting to do…but would it be okay?"

She laughed shaking her head, "You know I'd do anything for you Motoki" she reached over and kissed his cheek. He blushed holding out his camera, "Okay do that again" she nodded and kissed his cheek before he turned his camera and they posed for another picture, then another, and another before finally-

"Alright that's enough!" the two turned to Mamoru, who was staring at them tiredly. "Motoki really?"

Usagi laughed as she stepped up to Mamoru, "So…does this look alright?" he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful Usako," he whispered. "Are you sure you're okay?" Usagi took a breath before nodding slowly. "How bad can it be right?"

"You look amazing Odango" Usagi turned ready to greet her dear friend, when her heart stopped in her chest. Breathing hitched and eyes widened. "I take it back" she whispered as Mamoru placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is bad…really bad"

"Usagi" Minako whispered, "Usagi you okay?" they had moved the shocked princess to a chair, Naru raced over with a bottle of water. After a few sips, Usagi slowly stood and stared at Seiya. "You really were going for accuracy, Minako" she turned to the blond, who in turn stared at the two in silence. "maybe I took this to far" Mina muttered.

"You think?" Mamoru hissed rubbing his temples. Yep, Minako was most defently the cause for his purple hair.

"I mean" she walked around the two, "it's like déjà vu!"

Naru placed her clip board down, "Well it's to late now to change anything. Everyone is ready and has been ready for a while. If we don't start this rehearsal their going to leave and then we'll be screwed for opening night" she turned to her blond friend. "You look beautiful Usagi, don't worry about anything. Just remember you've faced worse things than this and lived."

"Thanks, Naru" Usagi whispered as Seiya held out his arm. "Don't worry princess, I got you"

Looking back to Mamoru, the raven-haired doctor to be nodded. "Trust him" he whispered. "I'll be here when your done"

The curtains to the stage opened, revealing the orchard, everything from the blood red roses to the marble canopy was exactly as she remembered. The moon hung large in the center of the back drop. Feeling her hands trembling around his arm, Seiya reached up and gave her a gently squeeze. "It will be okay" he whispered "Just image that I'm him" his blue eyes landed on Mamoru, who had now moved to a seat in the middle of the theatre. His blue eyes as taken by the scene as her own. "It will calm your nerves" he smiled as she closed her eyes taking a breath. "Thanks, Seiya" he winked, "anything for you princess"

"Everyone to their places" Minako's voice rang out. "Que spot lights"

Usagi felt blinded as the light was focused on her and Seiya. She waited for her eyes to adjust and then, it started.

 _Endymion-Seiya_

"You know I want you"

"It's not a secret I try to hide"

"I know you want me, so don't keep saying our hands are tied."

 _Usagi took a breath as she watched him come toward her._

"You claim it's not in the cards, but fate is pulling you miles away,

and out of reach from me, but you're here in my heart"

 _Seiya stood in front of Usagi, Pulling her hand to his heart._

 _Usagi could feel her eyes glassing over with tears as her blue eyes stared at her hand being held by his._

 _In the audience, Mamoru sat-his fist to his lips as he watched the familiar scene play out before his eyes, the words being song echoing with in his memory. Reaching over, Motoki placed a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder._

"So, who can stop me if I decided that you're my destiny?"

 _Seiya lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him,_

"What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine,

nothing can keep us apart,

you'd be the one I was meant to find,

it's up you and it's up to me, no can say what we get to be"

 _he stepped away from her and waved at the glittering lights overhead._

"So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours"

 _he looked at her and held out his hand,_

"tonight?"

 _Mamoru watched as Usagi stared at Seiya's offered hand. Her eyes looking up, searching for his, but the blinding stage light caused her to look away. Taking a breath, she placed her hand in his._

"You think it's easy, you think I don't want to run to you"

 _Seiya smirked as he heard her sing, Mamoru sat up straighter as Motoki gasped in shock. "Told ya," Minako commented smugly._

 _Usagi moved away from Seiya and shook her head,_

"But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk though"

 _he made a move to come near her, but she held out her hands to stop him,_

"I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me with in these walls…"

 _she waved her hands around them,_

"but when we go outside, you're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all"

 _She walked away from him stopping and holding herself,_

"No one can rewrite the stars; how can you say you'll be mine?"

 _she turned around and looked at him, her arms tightening around herself._

"Everything keeps us apart and I'm not the one you were meant to fine"

 _she shook her head, pointing at him._

"It's not up to you, it's not up to me"

 _she looked away,_

"When everyone tells us what we can be, how can we rewrite the stars? Say that the word can be ours"

 _Seiya moved forward and turned her around to face him_

"Tonight"

 _He pulled her arms and they began to dance around the floor, singing together_.

 _To Usagi it was as if for this moment, she was back with Endymion, as if this song was sung by them. They truly shared this beautiful moment together in their private garden, with her home and his on either side._

"All I want is to fly with you, all I want is to fall with you, so just give me all of you"

"It feels impossible"

 _Usagi sings out_

"It not impossible"

 _Seiya smiling toward her_

"is it impossible?"

 _she askes_

 _They sing together_

"Say that it's possible"

 _he pulls her to his body and touches her face._

"How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart,"

 _he lifts her up in the air turning her around_

"cause you are the one I was meant to find, it's up to you and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be, and why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours"

 _he lowers her to the ground, leaning into kiss her but she stops him._

"You know I want you"

 _her voice cracks as she finishes the song, she pushes gently away._

"It's not a secret I try to hide"

 _she starts to back away,_

"But I can't have you, we're bound to break and"

 _she held her wrist out to him as they touched each other,_

"My hands are tied"

Their eyes stayed glued to each other as those around them remained silent, no one moved, it as if they stopped breathing. Then, as if pushed, the teens screamed in excitement, jumping up and down and clapping wildly as the two, stood still staring at one another. Girls wiped tears from their eyes as the guys started to yell at Seiya to _Kiss her_! Jumping to his feet, Mamoru took the steps to the stage, two at a time as Motoki followed behind.

"Okay you guys knock it off" he laughed, "there will be none of that" boos were heard as the blond rolled his eyes.

"Usako" Mamoru whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, her blue eyes turning to Mamoru. He reached up and wiped the tear that slid down her flushed cheek. "Let's get you back to your dressing room" she turned back to Seiya, who had walked closer. "I think Mamoru's right Odango" he gave her a comforting smile. "You really surprised me" he winked at her, "Starlight's could use you on our next album"

Usagi gave a struggled laugh, before Mamoru nodded looking over to Naru who raced over. "Come on Usagi" she whispered wrapping her arm around the dazed teen. "Hey Mamoru" he turned to Seiya, who rubbed the back of his neck. "We're cool right? You know it's just a play…" he waved his hand in front of him, "I mean…I know it isn't _just_ some play to you and Usagi…what I mean is…"

Mamoru patted the boys shoulder, "We're fine Seiya. You did really well, Usako and You make a great team." He placed his hands in his pockets and made his way toward Usagi's dressing room. Smiling at the enthusiastic teens as he made his way though the dark back stage area.

 _"That was beyond amazing!"_ he heard Minako gush as he opened the door.

"Minako" Motoki warned, his eyes going to the silent princess. "now isn't the time"

"What are you talking about? Usagi you _killed_ it! I mean talk about emotional, I'm totally glad I decided to wear water proof Mascara!"

"Usako?" Mamoru watched as Usagi's shut her eyes tighter, her lips trembling. "Hey" Mamoru rushed to her lifting her face to his, "It's okay" he told her as his thumbs rubbed her cheek.

Usagi only shook her head, tears filling her eyes and running down her face, "I-I need to get out of this dress" she felt like she was ready to fall part, "I'm-I'm feeling like it's hard to breath" she stood pulling at the dress frantically. "Please, get me out of this!"

"Okay, okay" Minako and Naru, pushed the two men out of the room. Turning back around Naru pulled the zipper down as her friend forced the dress to fall down her slender frame before wrapping her arms around her self and fell to the ground her body wracked with anguished cries. Minako was on the ground, holding her tightly as Usagi rocked back and forth, her body trembling. "Mamoru!"

He was there in an instant, pulling her body into his own, holding her tightly as she tried to breath. "Breath for me Usako" he whispered "Baby, breathe" she buried her face into his chest, her trembling frame calming. "give me her shirt" he asked Naru, "please"

The red head nodded handing him her pink t-shirt that read _princess_ in white letters across the chest. He helped her put the shirt on but stopped when she gave a snort of a laugh, "What a day to wear _this_ " her finger pointing at the word plastered on her shirt. Mamoru smirked, "literal"

"Here's her pants" Naru whispered handing Mamoru her jeans. "Come love" he smiled, helping her stand and placing her legs into the jeans. Once they were one, he gently carried her to the couch where Minako sat watching, "Socks" he looked around the room before finding them under the vanity. "Honestly, you wonder why you never have a matching pair" he shook his head placing the socks on to her feet. Naru reached over with her shoes and he placed them on her.

"Let's fix your hair" he whispered pulling the blond on to his lap, the group watched as Mamoru expertly arrange his love's hair back to her original odango's. turning her face to him, he reached out and kissed her forehead gently before pulling her body to rest against his. His fingers rubbing comforting circles on the small of her back and upper arm. "That…was the most romantic moment I have ever seen…" Naru whispered as she openly stared at the two.

"No kidding" Minako whispered. Shaking her head, she reached over taking Usagi's free hand. "Hey" blue eyes turned to meet her fellow blonds, "I'm sorry that I put you though this Usagi" Usagi slid off Mamoru's lap and sat beside her friend, "seeing you now…the two of you…I…it reminded me of that time…after you broke things off with Endymion…when you appeared in your room…I've never seen you so _broken_ …" she took a breath her own eyes watering, "until tonight…right now…when you collapse…it was like being back on the moon…with Serenity in my arms…" she closed her eyes shaking her head, "God I promised myself I'd never allow you to go through something that painful ever again…yet" she looked her in the eyes, her tears falling rapidly. "I did this to you…I'm so sorry Usagi"

"Minako" Usagi pulled the blond into her embrace. "You didn't make me do anything, I could have said no."

"What do we do now?" they turned to Naru, "I mean the play is in two days…I don't want to push you Usagi"

"Then don't" Mamoru glared at the red head. Ignoring the _prince_ , she stared at her friend, "but tonight…what we watched…with you as our lead, we could win the festival, there's no way the scholarship committee at Tokyo U would turn you down. I know that apart of such a successful event, it would defently open doors for me at the preforming arts college in Osaka." She stared at her friend, a bright smile. "Usagi, I know that _this_ was a difficult time for you…I can't even begin to imagine having to give up a love as…as _pure_ and spell binding as Endymion and Serenities was…don't you see what you've done? You gave people hope"

Usagi watched as Naru moved to knell in front of her blond friend, "You weren't able to watch our classmates, you didn't see their faces or hear their comments. You have changed the way they see themselves, the way they want to be treated by the person they admire most" she looked at Mamoru and then back to Usagi, "To you Serenity and Endymion's love was tragic, I think your missing a big part of their story" she smiled at her friend, "Their story was never tragic, it was only the beginning…your love for one another, has past the sands of time…sure you've had ups and downs, your still together…break or no break…he's still here. Like every story you have a Beginning, climatic middle and now" she reached over and pulled Mamoru's hand and placed it on top of Usagi's "Now, we're just waiting for that happily ever after" she leaned back as the two intertwined their hands together. "You never lost each other, _that_ is what this play does…it gives hope to us mere mortals who don't have a thousand-year-old love who patiently dresses us or puts socks on our feet when we're having a break down." Usagi laughed, "I know now that I want someone to love me just as fiercely as he loves you"

"Thank you Naru" Usagi fell to the floor and embraced her friend. Opening her right arm wide, "Minako" she called to her senshi who joined the hug. "Hey, I want in on this!" Motoki laughed taking the three girls into his arms. "Come on Mamoru, get in on this"

Laughing the raven-haired man shook his head, "Enjoy Motoki"

There was a knock at the door, "Hey" Seiya laughed "What's happening here?"

"Free hugs" Motoki smiled holding the three girls, "Come on Seiya" Usagi laughed, "theirs room next to Naru" shrugging he turned to Taiki who entered behind him. "Come on guys free hugs!" he laughed throwing his arms around Naru and Usagi.

Taiki shook his head as he walked over by Motoki, placing his arms around Motoki and Minako, rolling his eyes, Yaten walked pasted the strange ball of people and sat on the couch. "they are so strange"

"Yes" Mamoru laughed, "but we wouldn't have them any other way"

Later that night, Usagi finished brushing her hair. Standing she walked to close her bedroom door when she hears her father call out to her, "Usagi" the blond made her way down the stairs. "Yes papa?" she came around the corner and stilled. "Mamoru?" her eyes turned to her father who smiled toward the two, then back to her…friend? Not so ex-boyfriend? "What are you doing here?"

"I called him" she turned to her father, her eyes questioning. "You have your shoes?" Usagi pointed to the shoe rack, "well put them on" she was so confused. Kenji turned to Mamoru, "I expect her home by 11"

"Wait…what?" Usagi started to question but Mamoru pulled her by the arm. "Don't question it Usako" he muttered, "I'll have her home on time sir." Mamoru nodded toward the Tsukino monarch, who laughed at his daughters flabbergasted expression. Standing at the door, "Mamoru" the man stopped, "Go on and start your car, I want to have a moment with my daughter" with a nod, Mamoru dropped her hand and walked to his car. Turning to his daughter he leaned toward her, smiling,

"Looks like you were able to rewrite those stars after all"

Her eyes widened as he kissed her forehead "You were there…at rehearsal"

Kenji shrugged, "Have fun with my future son-in-law" he whispered his eyes going to Mamoru, who was making his way toward the two. As she backed away, she nodded toward her father, her shock expression turning into one of pure joy. "Thank you, Papa," she called out waving at her father with delight. Kenji waved back, watching proudly as Mamoru open Usagi's door and help her take a seat in his car.

"so, you've finally came to terms with their relationship?" he felt his wife wrap her arms around his waist leaning her head on his upper arm.

Smiling, Kenji nodded his eyes looking up at the night sky, "He's her other half" turning around he kissed his wife soundly. Pulling away, he smiled down at the woman that held his heart, "as you are mine"

The End.


End file.
